Meraze
Water |move = Fire Tornado |ailments = Fireblight Severe Fireblight |elements = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko |Icon = N/A |desc. = Flying Wyverns that have the ability to produce a fierce vortex of fire. Extremely destructive, they scorch the area around them with fire. It is said that the core in their chests is what gives them power. |Attack page = Attacks |Ecology = Ecology |Armor = Armor |Weapons = Weapons |Carves = Carves |Pictures = Photo Gallery}} Meraze (メライズ, Meraizu, Name subject to change and open to suggestions) is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Meraze is a blue and white wyvern, with the blue on its dorsal region and the white on its ventral region. Flame patterns emerge from the rings of its eyes and run along the sides of its head and neck. Meraze lack teeth and instead sport tooth-like projections. The wings consist of a flame-like membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. Clawed digits are located at the bend of each wing. The feet posses three talons; two in the front and one in the back. Running along the wyvern's spine are spikes with a red ring around the middle of each spike. Directly in the middle of its chest is a red, crystalline "core". Abilities Meraze has the ability to breathe a stream of fire and launch flaming projectiles, which explode upon impact. Its fiery breath is capable of melting rock and has been known to cause forest fires. Meraze is best known for its ability to create a tornado of fire. Meraze have amazing flying prowess, being able to reach incredible heights. It is said to be capable of effortlessly ripping out enemies' throats with its serrated "fangs". Its talon-like feet are capable of scooping up and tightly clutching its prey in flight. Behavior Meraze is very territorial and will become very aggressive to potential threats. It is known to destroy its habitat in order to kill whatever provoked it. Habitat Meraze can be found in temperate to hot and dry areas such as the Ancient Forest, Desert, Dunes, Everwood, Forest and Hills, Great Forest, Jungle, Sandy Plains, Volcanic Hollow, and the Volcano. Notes *Meraze's name is a combination of めらめら meramera (onomatopoeia for flaring) and the word raze, meaning to completely destroy, referencing how Meraze sometimes destroys the area around it when fighting. *Meraze gets its title "Fire Devil Wyvern" from its ability to create fire tornadoes which are sometimes called "fire devils". *When a Meraze is killed the core in its chest will become grey. *When Meraze is fatigued, its fire breath fails and its core will become dim. However, those that are too close to its mouth can still be hurt from the flame. **When put to sleep its core will also dim. **To regain stamina Meraze will prey on Aptonoth, Gargwa, or Slagtoth. *Its head, chest fore, and back can be broken. Its tail can be severed. *Meraze's roar requires Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern